


Where ever we go, we'll never be lost

by zzombae



Category: The Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae





	Where ever we go, we'll never be lost

Он подходит ближе и молча опускает руку на плечо брата. Он чувствует, что сейчас это молчание стоит всех его слов, способных в песне заставить птиц смолкнуть, самых буйных детей сидеть тихо, а отца гордо улыбаться. Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда он и не находит в себе никаких слов. Вместо этого откуда-то у них за спиной первыми тяжелыми каплями перед грозовым шквалом срывается уродливое «Король мертв!», облекая кошмарное видение в слова и тем самым придавая ему материальность. Двор заполняется народом, криками и хаосом, и вместе с оборвавшейся тишиной что-то еще, еле державшееся, надламывается и оказывается утрачено уже безвозвратно. Пальцы Макалаурэ едва ощутимо сжимаются сильней — короткий жест, но его оказывается достаточно. Достаточно посмотреть Майтимо через плечо, чтобы понять — это король, их дед, лежит у ворот с перекошенным ртом — остальных черт знакомого лица не различить в разметавшейся повсюду кровавой каше, что осталась от головы. Его вырванное и раздавленное сердце лежит рядом, растекаясь по каменному полу. Он не держал меча, но опаленная грудная клетка, с чернеющими выступами переломанных ребер и ошметками одежд, не оставляет сомнений в том, что и врагу понадобились лишь собственные руки, чтобы вырвать сердце Финвэ. И Мелькор прошёл прямо по нему за тем, что еще мог забрать.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда они увидели смерть. С застывшим, слепым взглядом на того, кто являлся и одновременно не имел ничего общего с их вечно спокойным и словно без конца о чем-то сожалеющим дедом. Но хуже всего — запах. Запах гари и опаленной плоти, густой и железистый, он, казалось, пропитывал их насквозь. И темнота — именно это отныне первое вставало перед глазами при упоминании Форменоссэ. Места, где слово «всегда» перестало существовать.  
  


***

  
«Похоронных обрядов у нас не было.  
  
Мириэль, мать нашего отца, не считалась ни живой, ни мертвой. Ни королевой, ни женой — хотя никогда не была лишена ни того, ни другого. Она была здесь и не была, оставалась лежать, словно уснула только что, а не задолго до нашего рождения. Для нас живой она не была никогда, а потому не могла и умереть. Таким образом, похороны деда стали первыми и, наверное, последними похоронами во всеблагом Валиноре. Всю ночь перед отбытием отец пробыл подле Мириэль. Мы понимали, что мысленно он хоронит вместе с отцом и ее тоже.   
  
Мы свежевали убитых нами оленей, но никогда не видели, как выглядит наше собственное сердце; мы ходили с врагом по одной мостовой и разыгрывали его пленение в своих детских играх, но слышали о нем только из красивых баллад; мы ковали мечи и вязали кольчуги — это умел каждый из нас, детей Феанаро, но никто из нас до того переломного дня, вероятно, так до конца и не осознавал, что единственное предназначение мечей — убийство.  
  
Убивать после этого оказалось совсем не сложно. Предназначение меча было наносить смертельные раны, наше же предназначение отныне было — исполнять Клятву.   
...Похоронных обрядов не совершалось и тогда, когда погиб отец».  
  


***

  
Двое медленно бредут по влажной от ночной росы траве, оставляя огни лагеря позади. Впрочем, для них само понятие ночи здесь условно. Их не было в этих землях, когда гончие Оромэ наполнили леса своим лаем. Для них, детей света, ночная темнота — не воспоминание о некогда родном крае, а непривычная спутница изгнания.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что не должен этого делать, — голос Макалаурэ успокаивающий, и все же в нем скользит не озвученный тревожный вопрос.   
— Тогда, в Форменоссэ, ты видел то же, что и я, — ответ старшего следует далеко не сразу.   
  
Макалаурэ качает головой, понимая, что ответ окончательный, но разве он может просто так принять его?  
  
— И еще я видел, как, ослепленный жаждой мести, отец отринул всякую осторожность. А потом я видел, как вспыхнуло пламя у склона Эред Ветрина. И это был последний раз, когда я видел его.  
  
Оба они были детьми своего отца, и каждый из них был упрямцем. Когда Майтимо заговаривает снова, огней лагеря уже не различить.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты прав. Поэтому я должен взять с тебя обещание на случай, если я не вернусь. Ты будешь мудрым королем и не повторишь наших с отцом ошибок.  
  


***

  
_За ужином Морьо завязывает перепалку с Турко, нарочно цепляется к нему, словно ищет повод для того, чтобы дать выход скопившейся раздраженности. Ириссэ попросила его брата научить ее стрелять из лука, и навязчивые картины их предстоящих встреч по непонятной ему самому причине выводят Морьо из себя так, как будто это вина Турко, фигурирующего в них. При первых же повышенных тонах Макалаурэ прерывает беседу со старшим и удаляется из зала._  
  
 _Позже Майтимо находит его у пруда возле дома, близнецы любят играть здесь в переправу в Валинор. Камешек посередине — это остров Оссэ, а дикая заросшая трава по ту сторону — темные леса оставленного Белерианда._  
  
 _— Ты не сможешь всегда уходить._  
 _— Ты не сможешь всегда быть здесь для них и решать их проблемы, — пожимает Макалаурэ плечами в ответ. — Каждый из нас занимается тем, что ему по нраву._  
 _— Я не понимаю тебя, — легко признается Нельо, опускаясь на траву рядом. Воздух едва заметно сверкает на свету, пока серебро вплетается в золото — Тельперион набирает свою силу._  
 _— Я рад, что я никогда не стану королем, — говорит Макалаурэ, когда можно уже полагать, что он не собирается отвечать. — Конечно, никому из нас и не придется, разве что ты мог бы — собрать всех своих последователей и отправиться еще дальше, в необжитые земли. Народ тебя любит, они пошли бы за тобой. Ты смог бы стать им хорошим королем, пожалуй, это возможно. Но я, — смеется Макалаурэ, — я, знаешь ли, очень доволен тем, что не каждому из нас суждено повторять дела деда. Какая же ответственность, только представить — скучно становится..._  
  
 _Майтимо протягивает ему прихваченное с ужина яблоко, не отрываясь от созерцания смешения света._  
  
Макалаурэ закрывает глаза и открывает снова, он стоит так минуту, отгоняя внезапное воспоминание юности.  
  
Он выходит за ворота временного укрепления один, под шквал сотен взглядов, разящих не хуже стрел. И он принимает удар.   
  
Вчера Нолофинвэ ступил на твердые земли Белерианда со своим народом. С теми из них, кто смог дойти.   
  
Нолофинвэ яростно желает видеть брата.  
  
«Король теперь я», — слова обжигают глотку, но он выговаривает каждое из них так же уверенно, как недавно это делал его старший брат.  
  
Он всегда прекрасно понимал их с Майтимо отличие. Но то, что не было сказано в тот тирионский вечер, он понимает сейчас — общего у них куда больше, чем различий.  
  


***

  
Келегорм, седлающий своего первого коня. Амрас, прыгающий с дерева за компанию, когда Амрод случайно срывается на землю. Умхылка Карантира. Куруфин в своем первом самостоятельно изготовленном венце, то и дело сползающем на лоб. Маленький Келегорм, гордо рассказывающий родителям, что сегодня Оромэ разрешил ему самому подуть в его легендарный рог, Валарому. И Келегорм уже возмужавший — отпивает от какого-то там по счету кубка, словно невзначай наклоняясь к Финроду, и, медленно облизывая губы, невозмутимо описывает тому, как недавно «дул в рог» Оромэ, уединившись в лесу. Смех близнецов. Куруфин в свадебных одеждах. Куруфин с Келебримбором на руках. Куруфин, покидающий Нарготронд без сына. Лед, появившийся в глазах Карантира после известия про Эола. Келегорм, окликающий Хуана и замирающий с каменным лицом, вспоминая, что Хуана больше с ним нет. Треск горящей древесины. Треск копья, проломившего доспех. Подвешенное к дереву тело Диора, поруганное слугами их братьев. Слезы в глазах детей Эльвинг. Ни одной слезы по ушедшим последними Амбаруссат. Минута, час, день, неделя, месяц, год, столетие. Белая мостовая Тириона в свете Лаурелин. Яростные ветра Химринга. Выжженные долины Ард-Галена. Обугленные тела. Лица.  
  
Все то, что они потеряли на двоих. И все, кто у них остался. Маглор у Маэдроса. Маэдрос у Маглора. И Клятва — пополам.  
  
Все, кроме нее, осталось позади. А впереди — только лагерь Эонвэ.  
  
Пальцы Маглора едва ощутимо сжимают плечо Маэдроса — им не нужны слова, достаточно этого простого жеста.


End file.
